Whatchamacallit
by Maelgwyn
Summary: Its not titled. Sue me. But tis just a humor thing so its a read and laugh, but dont take seriously. I might continue it sometime, but its reasonably stand alone. It has promise though. Zoids GF.


Before you start, a quick note. Its all tense screwy. The first person is normally Thomas, and I am not taking too serious reviews for it. Its all fun really!

Zoids - © Tomy 1983-2005 All rights Reserved. Not me.

vvvvv

"No way in HELL" Van yelled as his fist slammed into the table top, scattering the papers slightly "its an abomination!" Thomas cringed as several sheets came out of their assigned positions; small schematics blending into the mass of notes and diagrams.

"Van - control your temper. Do we really have an option?" Hermann sighed as he tapped on his PDA. Its glow illuminated his face as the lights dimmed. "Please continue Lieutenant"

Thomas cleared his throat. "The Beke unit is not as sophisticated or as powerful as my Di-Bison version, but it does suffice to keep the main units of the zoid in submission" Thomas grabbed his laser pointer and pointed at the plasma screen mounted to the conference room wall. "As you may be able to see is that there is a greater percentage of power gain but there's also a decrease in the delay time between the human/zoid interface."

Van cut Thomas off with a scoff "But I tells you, it's not natural. Zoids only should be able to gain power by the use of organoid"He tried to continue but D cut him off with a witty, but stereotypical D comment. Something like "Grow up Van, your a tosser" or something similar. Look, I am not going to give you everything here; you have to work some of it out yourself.

Finally, the last player in our menagerie, Karl, cleared his throat "Look, Thomas, I have to say I agree with Van. Its OK to experiment on your zoid. And yes, it has been quite handy against Raven, even though its still ineffectual. But you have to concede that if there is one tiny glitch, one software or hardware flaw, our men will be in grave danger"

And now the whole reason for the meeting 'comes out' so to speak. I'm chairing a meeting on the 'effective dispatch of Raven from the face of Zi' debate. My point is to install Beke units to increase the power and flexibility of the crack troops of the Imperial and Republican armadas. Van's was to lure him out with a defenceless village and then confront him face to face. Although it would probably succeed, even though he has failed several times against the Genosaurer, and probably would for several episodes to come, but it still gets better rankings from the muscle heads than my idea. D wants to shrink him, using some experimental andpossibly highly dangerous handheld device and put him on a key chain. Seriously, what drugs is he smoking? "Oh, I have tried it on several military personnel and it seems to have worked" Jeez old man, please, we have a shortage of soldiers! What if aliens attack us? Or Japan? Seriously that's a bad idea.

Thomas stood and thumped his hands forcefully onto the table. He stopped Hermann as he talked about trying to get Irvine in to help Van fight the Genobreaker. "Van, you are an idiot. And sorry bro... I mean Colonel, to be frank sir; you're also an idiot. How can one man fight a crazy man? Even that muscle bound airhead can't be that arrogant" Thomas didn't notice he was breathing rather heavily as he spurted out his frustrations onto the other (more senior) board members "And D is wasting both precious staff and money with a strange hair brained scheme which probably wont work! Colonel Hermann - it's a light pick - you don't need to slam into the poor machine like that!" Thomas scattered the precious notepaper in all directions as he stomped out of the room.

Van retorted at the retreating figure, "Jeez, he needs to learn to control his temper"

vvvvv

Thomas needed sanctuary. He needed his oasis. As he slammed into the central computer bank, he code locked the door behind him. It would be a matter of time before the idiots tried to enter. "They usually use brute strength instead of their minds…" Thomas mused aloud.

"Who is that?" a very feminine voice echoed through the arrays of computers. Thomas froze. Someone was in here… Worse still, it was a female, and one he knew. He glanced nervously around the corner to spy Fiona sitting primly at her workstation, her pink outfit snugly formfitting her curvaceous Ancient Zoidian physique. Then Thomas panicked. His violent outburst's effect on his pale complexion was nothing compared to the possible humiliation that could happen at the hands of Fiona. He thought of the worst – Fiona getting angry and then rescinding any friendly feelings to something of pure loathing and disgust

"I HATE you Thomas!" the phantasm screamed using her angelic voice "Your just an idiot! I like Van so much better" Even as these were created by his subconscious, his heart froze just the same.

"Thomas" a tiny voice squeezed into his reverie "Thomas, are you OK. Your all red!"

By this stage, Thomas wished he would just dissipate. Her smell was so exotic and wild – like chamomile tea in the jungle on the back of a shield liger. And her voice, like a choir of angels singing the most beautiful arrangement that man could never produce. And that skin. So pale, like a computer geeks, but lacking the blemishes that usually scar the geek's skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine Fiona" Thomas barely could squeeze out the words. His throat was suddenly dry. He felt tingly in his fingertips. Then he worked out what was wrong. He fainted.

vvvvv

Okies, that's a wrap. I might continue it. Its funny cause its very OOC. Anyway, RR and Ill see you all soon. Mael


End file.
